Turn It Back
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Bella see's Edward in the street four years after he left, how does she feel about him now? It is a songfic but please give it a try. AU
1. Chapter 1

A

**A.N.- Ok so to begin with some of the lyrics aren't going to make much sense, until I actually get to the main point where it's (hopefully) going to all click into place. **

_Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away_

I was sitting in a small café on the corner of a street near the college. I sighed as I tapped my pen against my notebook, my mind should have been on my paper on 'The Great Gatsby' but instead it was on all those years ago with Edward.

It didn't matter what I had been doing, I could have been reading Wuthering Heights, I could have been writing a paper for class, I could have been walking across a road. Heck I could have been talking on the phone and my mind would travel back to Edward.

You would think that after four years someone like him would have left. He had left an imprint on my heart and that imprint was never going to fade.

_In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change_

I looked out at the streets of Alaska. I'd come here because he'd mentioned it some time in my past, I couldn't remember when, but really, did it matter?

I was just casually glancing out of the window to get my mind off this horrible matter of Edward leaving me all those years ago, hoping that maybe, just this once it would have kept my mind off it.

And then I saw him.

_Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_

Edward was standing there, he didn't know I was there because he wasn't looking at me, he was talking on the phone to someone, probably either another human girl he was messing with or maybe one of his family. It didn't matter.

I looked back down to my notepad trying to concentrate. I couldn't, not anymore. He was there. The only man I'd ever loved. My hands were shaking. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. _Remember what he did._ I repeated in my head. _He was the one who broke you apart, who turned you into a wreck._ I pulled out my student planner to check what I should be doing. It was the only thing keeping me sane. Organisation. Order.

_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know_

I glanced back up to see if he was still there. He was. He glanced at his watch and then muttered something into his cell phone while pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked away and smiled to myself when I saw that. Some things never changed.

I looked down at my planner and noticed that I had an earlier deadline than I thought. I pulled out a file and found my paper on Shakespearian language and how much language had changed since then and looked over it again, trying not to look at my own Romeo through the window.

_If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time_

I pushed my hair back out of my face, a habit I'd found myself doing after I'd gotten over my zombie stage, now instead of hiding myself with my hair I pushed it back when my mind was busy.

I scribbled down in my planner that I'd have to work on notes for Gatsby later so I could hand in my final Shakespeare assignment now. Then my whole body froze over. That meant I had to go out to my car. My car was across the street. Near where Edward was.

_But I guess we'll never know_

I sighed and headed up to the bathroom to freshen up a little. I doused myself with perfume hoping that that would be enough to mask my scent, but I knew it wasn't. I sighed and brushed my hair back with both hands. I smiled at myself in the mirror. _He's just one man._ I thought to myself. _He can't and won't control you._

I took a deep breath and went back out ordering a black coffee to go. I had learnt that people didn't like it when you moped over alcohol but weren't as bothered when you were hyped up on caffeine. So I'd gotten addicted to black coffee when I'd started at college.

_Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way_

Once I had my coffee I pushed my things into my bag apart from my planner, my coffee and my very old beaten copy of Wuthering Heights. I smiled at the memories the book held. All the good ones and all the bad ones. They were from my happier days, not like now, I wasn't a zombie any more, but I certainly wasn't happy.

I had decided that after school I was going to get on with my life so that I wasn't going to be owned by the memories of him. So I had gotten out of Forks Washington and headed as far away from there as possible. And now I was here, taking degrees in English Literature.

_And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change_

I glanced back out of the window. He seemed like he was waiting for something, or someone. But what? I sighed and made sure I had everything. Pens, paper, books, my planner, cell phone, iPod, money. Everything I needed.

_Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side_

I had always wondered if there was an alternate motive for Edward leaving, but I always shook that thought out of my head. He didn't love me and I _had _to learn to accept that.

It didn't matter if I loved him because if he didn't love me I wouldn't force him to stay. After all I was only human. I wasn't anything special.

_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know_

I licked my lips nervously, I had to stop procrastinating and just face it. I took a sip of my coffee and headed out of the café. I had lost my clumsiness after three years of kick boxing. I had used it to keep my mind off unwanted things but it had also shaped me up and stopped me from falling over air.

I quickly walked over the road and unlocked my black C30. I had seen it and fallen in love with it so I had to have it, but I didn't have the courage to buy a silver one, so I chose a black one instead.

_If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine_

I dropped my planner, book and coffee. The coffee spilled all over the floor and my copy of Wuthering Heights almost completely fell apart, and the loose pages in my planner went flying into the cold Alaska air.

I went to bend down to pick them up when they were already getting picked up off the floor. I stood there and made sure I showed no emotion in my face as I saw Edward picking them off the floor.

_'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_

"You should be more careful, this book looks old enough to be an original." He said before looking up at me handing them to me. His face became shocked. "Bella?"

_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know_

I took the books from him and put them in my car. "Thank you." I said simply, not letting emotion escape from my voice. I quickly got into my car about to close the door.

"Bella don't go." Edward said.

I closed my eyes. _He broke you, he destroyed your life._ I thought to myself. I slowly closed my door and started the engine.

_What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say_

Edward moved out of the way as I began to drive away. "He left you all those years ago, don't think he's back for you_._" I repeated over and over silently.

_If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know_

It may have been different if he'd come back maybe four months after he'd broken me. But I was four years older and I knew that he didn't love me. No point in kidding myself.

And maybe if I had stayed and listened and talked to him, maybe he would have explained why he did it, but it was too late. I was driving away, and I wasn't going to go back just to be crushed again.

But what if he wasn't there to crush my feelings again? What if he ended up just talking to me again, maybe we could have been friends again. Maybe.

_We'll never know_


	2. Chapter 2 EPOV

**A.N. You won't get the full effect of this fic unless you listen to the song while you read. It's called I told you so by Carrie Underwood so please listen to it.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything**

EPOV

_Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home_

I missed her so much, I wish I'd never left her. Four agonising years and Carlisle and the others had forced me to go to Alaska to greet Tanya and the others. I didn't want to. I wanted to crawl up into a hole in the ground and stay there. Never do anything else.

I wish I had gone back and apologised with everything I had, but instead I was heading for a small high street near the college in Alaska. I was picking up Alice who'd been very specific of where she wanted to be picked up. Just across the street from a small student coffee shop next door to a small flower shop. The windows were full of freesias.

_And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone_

I sat in my car impatiently tapping the steering wheel. I didn't know why Alice was here but she refused to get picked up anywhere else. She said that there was something that I had to be there for and that she wasn't sure of the outcome.

I glanced up at the car parked in front of mine. I smiled at it. It was another Volvo. A black C30 to be precise. A beautiful car. It had me wondering who would own one.

_If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away_

I had my thoughts back on Bella. Most of me wanted to go straight back to Forks and just to beg her to come back to me. But then I knew that she probably wouldn't accept me. She'd probably just slam the door on my face. She was probably dating someone else anyway. So much time had passed since I'd seen her. I wondered if she was the same girl I'd known all those years ago.

_Would you tell me that you love me to  
And when we cry together  
Would you simply laugh at me and say_

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I opened a text from Alice. _Get out of the car and watch the coffee shop._ I frowned at the message and started to get out of the car. I started to call Alice to find out why I needed to get out of the car and watch the coffee shop.

"Don't argue with me Edward, I promise you you'll want to do this." Alice said after answering on the second ring.

"What is this all about Alice?" I hissed angrily down the phone to her. "You told me to come and pick you up, are you telling me that you aren't here?" I was getting annoyed now.

_I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in_

"Listen Edward, stay where you are and watch out, something's going to happen in about three to four minutes and I'll be there to see you on the hour." She seemed happy, which was strange because no one had really spoken to me in a happy tone for four years.

I glanced down at my watch, I had six minutes until the next hour. "You mean to tell me that you've made me come here early when I could have come minutes before you were going to be here?" I muttered angrily as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Edward, I told you, something's going to happen, and you need to see it." Alice said simply. "So stand there and please don't look _too_ sullen. No one wants to see a hot seventeen year old who has a face on him as if he's just found out someone just ran over his puppy. After all, there's no point crying over _spilled coffee_."

And with that she hung up.

_I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. Now I had to look out for spilled coffee. I looked down at the floor, letting the smell of freesias cross my path. Why was everything reminding me of her today? This morning when I'd turned on one of my CDs in the Volvo, Clair de Lune came on; I was wearing a blue shirt, which I never wore anymore; I had even seen strawberries on sale a little way down the road.

I sighed and checked my watch again, it was almost time for whatever I was supposed to see to happen. I sighed and looked down at the floor, crossing my arms. I wished I was back at home.

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand_

After a couple minutes I heard the coffee shop door open. I didn't look up, it was only a college student. Nothing special. Right now I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to care about some silly college student.

_Would we get that old time feeling  
Would we laugh and talk for hours_

_The way we did when our love first began_

Seconds later the black Volvo was unlocked. And only moments after that, there was a clatter on the floor and spilled black coffee splashed on my shoes.

I sighed and walked over to the college student, picking up her things for her. Her planner was worn and well used, colourful from highlighted essays, also a bit stained from the black coffee. She also had a very worn, old and well read copy of Wuthering Heights. I sighed as I noticed that she was being completely still as I picked them up.

_Would you tell me that you miss me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And that you've waited for the day that I returned_

"You should be more careful, this book looks old enough to be an original." I remarked before look up at her to hand her them. As I did I felt my face become shocked. I was staring at an angel. Not only an angel. _My_ angel. "Bella?" I whispered not believing my eyes.

_And we live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only  
Would you say the tables finally turn_

Her face was composed, letting no emotion of how she felt inside out onto her face. At times like this I wished so much I was able to read her mind.

She took the books from me, opened the car door and put them on the passenger seat. "Thank you." She said no emotion in her voice. She sounded so different now. What had happened to the blushing girl who couldn't keep anything from anyone that I'd known when she was seventeen?

_Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in_

She got into her car and began to close her door.

"Bella don't go." I blurted out, feeling even more of a fool than I did when I left her. Now I'd made her cold and un-empathic. I'd destroyed her life.

She closed her eyes and took an intake of breath before fully closing the door and starting the engine.

I stepped out of the way so that she could drive away into the distance.

_I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

I felt my heart shattering inside my chest. Alice was right. I had to see what I had done. I had made her this. An empty shell. A silent sob erupted from my chest as I watched the back of the car finally disappear.

Alice was beside me soon after. "I didn't know the outcome Edward." She whispered to me. "I wasn't sure if she was going to take you back or not. I hoped she would, I guess she's not the same person she was back then."

"Of course she's not." I whispered almost silently. "I left her in the woods. I told her that she should just forget about me. I guess she loved me more than I thought. I was stupid."

"You could try and get her back." Alice suggested quietly. "Maybe then both you and she could get some closure, maybe finally you'll both be whole."

I looked at Alice. "I don't think she'd take me back." I said. "Let's go home." I walked towards my car, avoiding the spilt coffee, and opened the door getting in before driving away.

_Now I found someone new and you will never break my heart in two again_

**A.N.- Right. So wow, when I uploaded Turn it Back I expected about 1 or 2 reviews like I have had for my other songfics, so I was THRILLED when I got 15! And half of them saying that I should continue! I wasn't sure if I should continue and (because stupid me forgot to put in all of the A.N. disclaimers and thank yous) I couldn't even say that I was definately not writing a continuation to it. So instead I'm going to ask you all now if you want this continued, I've given you Edward's POV (and I broke my heart writing this, I was crying because I broke his heart) so just review saying if you like it and if you want it continuing.**

**Playlist**

**(Last Chapter) What if- Kate Winslet**

**(This Chapter) I told you so- Carrie Underwood**

_Thanks to my beta reader emoTWiLiGHT who beta-d this. She's emomazing._


End file.
